


You take my breath away

by yourfavoritefallenangel



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breathplay, Charles You Kinky Bastard, Consensual Non-Consent, I'm Sorry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy, Shameless Smut, author is a bad person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfavoritefallenangel/pseuds/yourfavoritefallenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles returns home late to discover someone waiting for him in his home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You take my breath away

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I wanted to start off by saying this is 100% consensual. This was discussed between them at some point and they set it up. Okay now that that is out of the way I am rusty. I unfortunately, have not had a laptop in about seven months. The only way this is getting posted is because I borrowed a friends.
> 
> Anyway, this is alittle dark even though I did lighten it up a lot. It probably wont make since but its been stuck in my mind and just wouldn't go away so honestly just fill in the plot holes with your own imagination. I know that sucks I'm such an awful author but what can you do? Anyways, enjoy if its your thing (clearly its mine) and uh yeah
> 
> Oh also no beta I'm sorry. Potential comma abuse ahead and I apologize. But without further a do: smut

It's one o'clock in the morning when Charles finally makes it home. He's sure to be quiet as to not wake his younger sister, Raven, but upon discovering a note carefully taped to his bedroom door he's quickly informed that she is at a friend's for the night.

Charles sighs and kicks off his shoes carelessly, slinging them against the wall as he comes into his room. It was a long day at the University grading term papers late into the night and he desperately needs to wind down with a good book and a tall glass of Scotch on the rocks.

He pulls his cardigan over his head and discards it into the hamper with a sigh before making his way to the master bathroom. He walks over to the tub, content to fill it and have a soak, but upon leaning in to turn the tap he discovers the tub is already full. 

Suddenly there's a hand over his mouth and his wrists are pinned to his chest. Naturally, he panicks. How could this happen? He's a bloody telepath and he didn't even hear a wayward thought. When he tries he cant find anything and its almost as alarming as the hand over his mouth. Almost.

His attacker shushes him but says nothing else. Instead he brings some rope to Charles' wrists and hitches them up behind his back before withdrawing his hand from the telepath's mouth.

Charles immediately begins to plead. If he cant touch this bastards mind, then maybe he can negotiate his way out of it.

"What is it that you want? Money? I can give you money! Just please let me go!" He's impressed with himself for keeping his voice steady.

"Oh, but liebling, You are what I want." His attacker purrs breathy against his ear, a heavy German twinge edging the words, before brushing the hair off Charles' neck to take a big whiff. Charles shivers and does well not to whimper out loud.

The stranger pushes him downward until he's kneeling in front of the tub.

"Don't move now, süßling." The assailant reaches around Charles' front to unbutton his shirt, the button and zipper of his trousers coming loose of their own accord.

So he's a mutant? Charles should have known. Maybe that's why he cant touch his mind. That's fine, he can still talk his way out of this.

"Please I-"

"Ah, ah, hush now. You wont persuade me Charles I know who you are. I know all about you." He drawls out the 'all' as he strips off Charles' trousers and underwear. "Now that is a lovely sight."

A sharp smack to Charles' ass makes him yelp out loud and he immediately regrets it because his attacker laughed, placing a few more slaps across his ass until there are tears in his eyes and he's sure his ass is red. Hell, he knows it is. He's pale and he turns color so easily. His humiliation evident if only by the flush high on his cheeks, and this sick fuck is getting off on it.

"Oh Charles. If only you could see yourself. You look absolutely beautiful."

The stranger puts his hands on either side of Charles' hips and pushes him up until he's bent over the tub at an awkward position. He's short enough that he's struggling to stay steady, teetering slightly until his knees touch again.

"Perfection." 

His assailant growls and then goes quiet for a moment. The only sound that can be heard is the rustling of clothes and suddenly Charles' heart drops.Hindsight is 20/20 and he should have guessed where this was going when he was stripped.

"Oh No no no no no no please!"

 

His pleading goes unanswered, instead he's pushed up further until he's straining to keep his face above the water in the tub.

The man traces a finger down Charles' spine to dip between his cheeks and back up, making Charles jump and dunk his face into the water, which is freezing, and struggle to pull himself out with what little leverage he has.

His attacker laughs softly to himself before he spreads Charles open with both hands and dips his head for a few breath halting swipes of his tongue across the telepath's hole.

"Ah shit!" He dunks himself again but the man doesn't draw away as he struggles. Instead he continues to lick away at Charles as he struggles to balance himself and pull his head out of the water.

The task proving more difficult with someone lapping at him in such intimate ways, but he avails none the less and struggles to catch his breath, his eyes and nose stinging as he sputters and coughs.

"Are you bloody insane?!" Charles shouts when he's finally caught his breath, not that he expects an answer but he's angry and humiliated.

"Do you want me to stop?" The mutant asks his tone light and if Charles could see him he's sure the guy would be smiling.

"Yes! Please. Just- just untie me." Charles pretends his voice doesn't crack the way it does.

"Oh really? Because, your cock seems to disagree."

His cock? He hadn't noticed but he's half hard between his legs and oh if that's not just great. He blames the flush on his cheek on the almost drowning.

"My arousal means nothing now untie me!"

His attacker laughs again and presses his own hard cock between Charles' cheeks.

"You're right Libeling but we haven't even gotten to the best part. I cant untie you just yet."

The mutant withdraws from Charles' back and spits between his cheeks, no doubt smirking at the way Charles jolts forward and nearly dunks himself yet again.

However, Charles finds himself unable to move when the tip of a cock is pressed to his entrance like a threat and hell, he might even credit the paralyzing fear of his current predicament to not nearly drowning himself again. 

He might as well have though because he's holding his breath and then it happens. The assailant thrusts into him to the hilt and Charles cant remember how to breathe anyways.

There are tears filling his eyes, his head is swimming and he cant concentrate. Its all too much and this mutant is so big that the small amount of spit that was used as preparation couldn't have ever hoped to be enough and all Charles can do is hold his mouth open in a silent scream.

It feels like ages packed into a few split second and then his attacker is moving, drawing his hips back slowly and Charles finally cries out.

The Mutant shushes him, carding a hand into the telepath's curls as he pushes into him once more.

"Breath Liebe." His tone would be soothing if his cock wasn't stuffed into Charles' ass. None the less, Charles does breathe, all be it, shakily and his attacker sings his praise.

"Now then, are you ready?" 

As if he had much of choice? Charles nods anyways and the assailant starts a steady pace which continuously knocks Charles' balance off and he'd probably be dunked if not for the hand locked into his hair.

He keeps one hand on Charles' still bound hands and the other in his hair as he fucks into him steadily, occasionally rolling his hips until Charles' breath hitches and he finds what hes looking for.

Charles whimpers softly, drawing his bottom lip between his teeth to worry at it as the mutant behind him rolls his hips again and Charles feels his cock twitch with an interest. 

On the third roll of the stranger's hips, Charles cant help but moan and the mutant aims his thrusts to concentrate on that spot and it completely unravels the telepath. He moans obscenely loud and he's so humiliated but it doesn't matter anymore. Not with his cock leaking a bloody puddle as it rubs against the bath tub. Its uncomfortable but the friction feels amazing and Charles is suddenly sure that if a hell truly exists then he has undoubtedly earned his express ticket. He's not sure if he really cares. The guy is hitting his spot and he'll come soon if this continues.

Well, he would have, if after that last moan his head hadn't of been shoved underwater as he's still being taken from behind. He thrashes and tries to pull his head out but the grip on his hair tightens and he cant get the leverage under his knees to move away. He cant breathe and his lungs feel like they're going to explode. He cant hear anything other than the hammering of his heartbeat and he's almost sure that darkness is gonna come and this is how he's gonna go but he's pulled out just as his head is becoming fuzzy.

Charles coughs and sputters, struggling to breath through water he sucked down his throat and the snot clogging his nose. 

The man is still fucking into him relentlessly, hitting his spot almost every time. Its got his head spinning and pounding and his cock is still so hard. He's heaving in ragged breaths desperate for any oxygen he can get. But then his head is back under water again and its so much worse than the last time. He didn't get enough air and he's sure he's screaming because he can see the bubbles but he cant hear anything. Though he's not a praying man Charles is praying the stranger will pull him up and then it happens. He comes so hard that he nearly sucks in the water in his mouth.

Thankfully the stranger pulls him out before he can drown himself properly.

He pushes Charles onto his back and jerks himself until he comes on the telepath's chest with a primal growl.

Charles struggles to catch his breath and think cognitively as his senses flood back to him and soon he can hear the buzzing of the mans thoughts.

Beautifulperfectmineminemine

Charles tunes it out ,instead, listening to the mutants post orgasm panting that nearly mirrors Charles own.

After as few minutes of silence Charles smiles.

"You cheated, Erik." Charles laughs, licking his lips. "You know I hate that infernal helmet."

Erik laughs and brushes the wet curls plastered to Charles' forehead away.

"Yes, but it wouldn't have been as real as you wanted if you'd heard my thoughts the minute you walked in."

Charles couldn't disagree. He wanted his fantasy to be as close to the real thing as possible, which is hard when you can hear every thought in the nearest three mile radius, so really he cant blame Erik for using his helmet. Even if he does hate it with a burning passion.

"Will you please untie me?"

"Of course Libeling." Erik pulls Charles into his lap and carefully undoes the bonds, pulling the soaked shirt off of his shoulders, and kissing Charles wrists where the rope rubbed. "I'm sorry I should have wrapped them."

"No its alright." Charles turns, kissing Erik passionately. "Thank you."

Erik doesn't say anything, only smiles and hoists his husband up into his arms. 

"Come Liebe. Lets go to bed." He carries Charles into the bedroom and lays him down on the bed, cuddling up beside him, content to plant kisses all over his forehead.

"You did so well Süßling. I'm so pleased."

Charles smiles softly but doesn't open his eyes.

"I love you, Erik."

"I know. I love you too."


End file.
